Fighting our Monsters
by rebelskaterchik
Summary: We all have monsters in our lives. We all eventually have to face them. For those of us who have never felt love, that will always be our monster. Until we find it. BUT tradgedies happen to often


I love this story if you don't you know where to go  
  
************************************************************* Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"talking"  
  
~thinking~  
  
me butting in, sound, exit enter ect..  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Heero has not met Relina if you have a problem with any of the matches I make you can suck my tit  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The battle was long and harsh. They didn't know yet what they had just accomplished. It is highly doubtful that they will ever understand what had just happened in their lives. But as the 5 young warriors worked together in defeating this monster they realized that something was missing in their lives. Love. Something they didn't have. Something they had never possessed. It presented itself to them in 5 unique girlish forms. Destined to change their lives forever in a way they never thought possible. Some of them would never recover. Some of them would waste away in the memory of their passionate love. But, none of them regretted a moment of it. It has once been said that it is better to have loved and suffered than never to have loved at all, well that is for you to decide not me. ************************************************************* ~We all have monsters in our lives us 5 must work together to defeat the evils in this world. But, what about our own monsters? The ones that haunt our dreams at night. The ones that we are all afraid will cause our demise one day....~ Quatra was shaken out of his reverie by the sound of Raul coming into the room. "Master Quatra, you have received a call from a Miss Selene DuBaer" "I will take it in here" "Yes sir" "Hello" "Is this Mr. Quatra Winner?" "Yes it is" "Sir, you and the other 4 gundam fighters have been given an all exclusive two week trip to Atlantis. Where you can relax." "Who is this being provided by?" "Gignesthia Saturanian" "When will we be leaving" "Two days. Should I tell them that you are coming?" "Yes" "I will meet you and the others at the airport to give you your tickets. Have a nice evening" "You too" "Good bye" "Bye" ~Maybe this will be a good opportunity to think about the monsters that are in my life I could use a vacation~ ************************************************************* 2 days later The five gundam fighters congregate at the airport "I see you have all arrived safetly arrived" "You must be Miss DuBaer" "Yes, Trowa you are very much correct" "May I ask what we are going here for" "Well Wolfie, As you know you have all worked hard in keeping peace in this world we are rewarding you for your services" "Bout time we got some appreciation" " You must be Duo" "Yup how did you know" "Your profile says that you are arrogant You fit that description" "He isn't always arrogant he has very good qualities and is a superb fighter" "Mrs. Saturanian!?" "Yes I will flying over with you" ************************************************************* "This is beautiful" "Yes, do you like it Quatra" "Miss Saturanian, you are needed in the office" "On my way" "Bye boys" don't you hate her oh well that was the last time you will here from her and I have no fuckin clue how to show whos talking "Ya'll southern word got a problem with it come down here to Georgia in the deep south and tell me want to go look around" "sure" "No" "I'd rather stay her with wolfei" "What about you Heero" "I want to be alone" walks off into own little world ************************************************************* Heero's P.O.V. ~ I am missing something in my life. I have been brought up to be an assasin. That is what I know. That is my calling in life. But, I wish I had someone. It isn't easy to be depressed and anti-social without some one to love. I would give anything to meet some one that could be special to me. Heero what are you thinking. These thoughts aren't like you. You are getting soft. Get over it. I need to be out protecting/killing people. I need to be...~ thud "Oh sorry Miss" "That is quit alright I was looking where I was going" ~God she's beautiful. Is she what I have been looking for?She was wearing a pair of tight hippie bellbottoms and a shirt that said "I'm not shy I'm just examining my prey" that hugged her thing body She had an hour glass figure with high defined checkbones and beautiful eyes "May I ask your name" "Relina Darian, and yours" "Heero Yuy" "It is a pleasure to met you" "You too" "Well I have to get going" "May I see you again?" ~please say yes please say yea~ " That would be fine "Cool can I pick you up at 8:00" "Yes you may" ************************************************************* so how did you like it I tried to make it long enough I like it so far sorta hope I get some reviews 


End file.
